


Dear Daughter

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dear Theodosia, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Quicksilver x Reader - Freeform, Sadness, Xmen, dad!peter, i will fight you on this, in chapter two, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, peter is a great dad, peter maximoff imagine, peter maximoff x reader - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, quicksilver imagine, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Peter was worried about becoming a father, but when he sees his child, he's filled with nothing but the need to be the best father he can be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Dear Theodosia from Hamilton. Read the lyrics. How could I not write this?

Peter gazed at the woman’s exhausted form. Her hair was a mess, tangled and knotted, spread across the pillow and sticking to her face. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Despite this, she had never looked more beautiful. His eyes teared up for the nth time as his gaze shifted down to the sleeping bundle in his arms. 

The day the woman had told him he was going to be a father had all at once been the worst day of his life and the best day. He didn’t know how to react to the news, so he did what he did with all of his problems. He ran. He ran and ran until the muscles in his legs and his heart pounding in his chest ached. When he finally stopped, he collapsed on the ground and sobbed. How could this have happened when they were so careful? Was he even ready? How could he be a father when he never had a father to learn from? He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the strength or the emotional capacity. 

He swung the door open to find her sitting in the same place as when he had left. Of course, with his speed he’d probably only been gone a few minutes. It felt like hours. He was sure of his decision until he looked into her eyes. The moment their gaze locked, he knew he was wrong. He collapsed into her arms, sobbing and repeatedly apologizing for leaving. He couldn’t leave. He wouldn’t leave. He wouldn’t do to his child what his father had done to him. No matter what it took or how hard it was, he was going to do his best.

The sound of the child’s wail when it was born struck him to his core. Any shred of doubt he had was gone. He barely heard the doctor say it was a girl before he was scrambling forward to take his daughter in his arms. He smiled through a choked out sob, his eyes glistening with tears as he handed his daughter to the woman. 

~ 

“Y/n, look!” Peter called as he held his daughter’s hands above her head. She took one shaking, tentative step after another. 

Y/n crouched down, gesturing for her daughter to come to her. Peter led the soon-to-be toddler slowly over. Her mother scooped her up into her arms as the couple laughed.

“I hope I don’t have another speedster to deal with.” 

“Better that than a baby lighting itself on fire like you.” He teased.

The woman scoffed. “Say that to me again when she’s running out the door and you have to go catch her.” Their daughter smiled at her words. “See? She’s already planning how she’s going to run us ragged.”

Peter rubbed a thumb along the child’s cheek, his heart melting.

~

“Be careful, Peter.” Y/n warned, her daughter held tightly in her arms as she stood on the doorstep.

Peter pressed a kiss to the four year old's forehead before placing a chaste kiss on the woman’s lips. The girl giggled as his silver hair tickled her nose. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m always careful, aren’t I, Maggie?” She nodded.

“I mean it, Peter. Come back to us in one piece.” Y/n insisted.

He nodded, kissing her once more. “I promise.” He turned and sped off to the mansion. He quickly suited up and joined the others on the jet. 

“Ready to go?” Hank called back. The group assented and in moments, the sound of the jet engines filled the space and they were off on their next mission.

“How’s the kid?” Scott asked.

“Getting bigger.” Peter replied with a smile. “Always getting bigger.”

He nodded. “I’m betting y/n wasn’t happy about you going on this one.” 

“Not in the slightest.”

“You can’t blame her.” Jean interjected. “You don’t exactly have a track record of being the most careful.”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t exactly have a choice, though, do I? The world still hates us even if they try to hide it. I have to do everything I can to change that. No matter if I have to get injured a thousand times, I don’t want Maggie having to face the kind of things we’ve had to. I want her to be able to go out into the world and do whatever she wants without her mutation holding her back.”

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d be this.” Scott chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“All ‘take action and change the world’. You’re a dad, that’s for sure.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest. Those words were all that he had needed to hear over the past few years. He was a dad. He was being a dad. He hadn’t succumbed to the crippling fear of becoming like his own father and instead surpassed it. He was making a better world for his child to live in, to grow up in, to take over when he was gone. 

The plane landed and as the door opened, light pouring in, Peter made his decision. He was going to be careful. He was going home to his family.


	2. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can only go well for so long, but every cloud has a silver lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the reprise for Dear Theodosia from Hamilton. I'm sorry for any tears shed in advance. I hope I did this justice.

“Dad? What’s going on? How’s mom?” Maggie asked, her chocolate brown eyes staring widely into her father's matching pair. Peter sat hunched over in the hospital chair, his hair tightly bunched in his fingers. He sniffed and wiped his eyes before pulling his daughter into his lap. “Why are you crying?”

He gave a watery smile, trying to put on a brave front. “I won’t be able to tell you this the right way, but last night I was speaking with your mother. She spoke your name and passed away- she’s gone-” His voice cracked and broke with a heart wrenching sob. His body racked with more sobs. Maggie wrapped her small arms around her father’s neck, burying her face in his chest as he squeezed her tightly against him. “She loved you so much, more than anything in the world. You have my mother’s name, but you’re more like her than anything. She changed me, did you know? Your father was a troublemaker of the worst sort, but I was afraid. I was so afraid.”

“Why were you afraid?” She asked softly. Warm tears of her own soaked into his shirt. She didn’t understand exactly what had happened, but she knew it must be bad if her father was so sad. Moreso, she didn’t understand how the man that was the happiest, strongest, bravest she had known could have ever been afraid.

“I didn’t want to be wrong. I didn’t want to hurt you or your mother or anyone else I cared about. Instead I would run away and hide from the things that scared me.” He explained.

Maggie pulled away, looking at him confusedly. “But you’re never scared of anything! You fight off the monsters in my room and take away the spiders and-” She shook her head. 

Peter brushed Maggie’s hair away from her face. “That was all because of your mother. She helped me be brave and strong because I had to be for us. She showed me how because she was even stronger and braver. She showed me what was most important.”

“What’s most important?”

“You, silly.” He pinched her cheek causing her to giggle. A fresh wave of tears descended his cheeks at the sight. She had the same smile as y/n. She may be gone, but she lived on in her daughter. He had to keep going for Maggie. God knows she had.

She had been severely injured on a mission. It was supposed to be a quick in and out reconnaissance mission. Y/n would run in, find the information the X-Men needed, then be on her way home. However, as all things are, it wasn’t so simple. Somehow the people they had been tracking caught wind of the plan and set a trap. Y/n had run in and quickly found herself ambushed, overrun. Kurt barely made it in time to teleport them both out. By the time they got back to the jet, she had already lost too much blood. The hospital did what they could, but in the end it wasn’t enough. 

Peter gave a wry laugh. Of course, that’s how it would end. He knew she wouldn’t have had it any other way, neither would he. It was inevitable that one of them would go down fighting. It was always fighting. Sometimes it seemed like that was all there ever was. It wasn’t all for naught. Mutant rights had made leaps and bounds compared to what they were ten, twenty years ago. 

He clutched his daughter closer. She had chances in life that had never been an option for him. She could continue the crusade and it didn’t have to involve fighting. He would pull his family back together. He had the support of the X-Men and they would work together to support his daughter. 


End file.
